Power Rangers Green Lost
by Kindred Isa
Summary: The sequel to Power Rangers - Green with Evil Aftermath. This is coauthored with BlackFox12. After losing his powers, Tommy must face the consequences of once again risking his life. This contains spanking.


Power Rangers – Green Lost

This is the sequel to the Power Rangers - Green with Evil role-play that Cat and  
I did. We hope you like it.

The battle was won but nearly lost when Tommy knew that his powers were in great  
danger as was his life but he had been determined to fight anyway having told  
the team that he was fighting no matter what. He knew that Shellshock would be hard for them to defeat without him. The battle was harsh and Tommy was soon weakened but he soon grabbed the weapon that their friend Billy had created to defeat the creature. Knowing that the only way to defeat it was from the inside, so the green ranger climbed into a crate of watermelons to be eaten. Once inside the creature, Tommy soon was firing at it but felt it hard to breathe falling out of the creature. Once he'd done his job landing hard, his powers now fully depleted, lying on the street in his green tank top and jeans panting and bruised it was up to the others to finish the battle with the water hose and froze the shell monster. When everything was done and over, Tommy knew that he was in deep trouble from the look his boyfriend was giving him. He was now on his way to the secluded beach to meet up with him still feeling weak having lost his Green Powers.

The loss of his powers made his heart ache cause he knew that the battle was now  
over for him and he could no longer try and protect Jason and the others should  
they ever have need of him with the Dragon-Zord. With a heavy heart he went to his  
boyfriend halting when he saw the hairbrush in Jason's hand. "Uh Jase...You  
don't really need that."

Jason raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on what Tommy said. Instead, he  
patted the blanket next to him. "Come and sit down, Tommy." He didn't say `while  
you still can' – but that was probably implied. He couldn't get over the fear  
he'd felt, seeing his boyfriend lying on the ground hurting. He was going to  
make sure he never had to go through that again.

Tommy chewed his lower lip and went to the blanket and sat down trying to cover  
the slight groan that had escaped his soft lips as he crouched down. He was  
still bruised from the battle and sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able  
to sit after his boyfriend got a hold of his ass with that brush. He looked up  
at Jason and gulped. "This is about the battle isn't it?"

"What do you think, Tommy?" Jason shook his head and sighed. He then slipped his  
arm around Tommy's shoulders, mindful of the bruises he knew his boyfriend was  
still feeling. "Do you remember what you promised me last time we talked, Tommy?  
About how you wouldn't hurt yourself?"

"How could I forget? I couldn't sit for days." He mutters feeling his boyfriend  
Jason holding him and then looked up into his dark eyes. "I know we discussed  
about my being hurt and charging in when I shouldn't but Jason that thing was  
too strong without me and the only way to stop it was from the inside...I  
couldn't let it hurt you Jase. If I was going to have one final battle, I wanted  
to help you the most...I love you Jase."

Jason sighed, and kissed Tommy softly, holding him close. "I love you too,  
Tommy. But I was so scared I'd lost you. I thought you were dead..." He paused  
briefly, having to calm himself down. "I was worried. I don't think you were  
thinking about how I would feel. You just put yourself in danger without a  
moment's thought."

Tommy looked at the blanket with a few tears already in his dark eyes. "I am  
sorry Jase...I just couldn't let that thing hurt you...Didn't want to lose you  
either and I had to help save Angel Grove. I didn't think about how it would  
affect you and I'm sorry for that. All I could think of was losing you." He  
looked into his boyfriend's eyes and felt the sorrow in his heart deepen. "I  
could let them win Jase...they took my powers from me and to lose you too was  
far too much to bear. That thing was going to kill you all without me there. You  
heard what Zordon had said...it was too powerful for all five of you alone."

"And so you decided to just rush right in, weakened, and let the monster eat  
you? It might have worked, but it wasn't a great plan." Jason shook his head. "I  
think we need to talk – back at my place."

Tommy gulped a little and looked at his boyfriend and nodded. "I...I thought it  
would work. Zordon told me that it needed to be heated under its shell so  
thought it would work." The teenager pouted a little suddenly at the mention of  
going to Jason's to talk about it. "Uh...um I'm getting spanked again aren't I?"

Jason nodded. "Remember how upset I was when you smashed your hand into your  
locker? I felt even worse this time. You promised me, Tommy... So, yeah. You  
deserve a spanking, and you're getting a good one this time."

Tommy whimpered hearing that and chewed his lower lip looking at the blanket  
again but nodded sadly. "I am sorry Jason...I couldn't let you die but I deserve  
it for breaking your trust. I really didn't try to hurt you or break the  
promise...I just lost my sense when you were about to die but I do deserve to be  
punished for what I've done."

"Come on, then." Jason got to his feet, and helped Tommy to stand as well. "We  
should get this over with." Even though he was angry, he still draped his arm  
over Tommy's shoulders, and squeezed him tight. He wanted to make it clear that  
he still loved Tommy, despite being unhappy with him.

As they walked back to Jason's car to head to his boyfriend's house, it  
comforted him that Jason still held him after he helped him up from the blanket.  
He helped gather the blanket and they headed back to the car. He then got into  
the jeep and sighed knowing he won't be sitting for a while and looked at Jason  
as they drove home. "I am really sorry Jase and know you need to punish me...I  
don't blame you for being mad and for what you're going to do to. I love you  
more for loving me enough to correct me when I need it...even when my butt hurts  
for it."

Jason smiled, and reached over to take Tommy's hand. "I know you're sorry. And  
I'm glad you understand. I love you, Tommy. Enough to make sure you don't take  
anymore stupid chances with your life."

Tommy took his love's hand as well and smiled shyly. "I know but it seems I  
still need you to take me into hand. I love you so much just wish I could still  
fight with you to save the world."

When they arrived, Tommy got out of the car and headed towards the house knowing  
he needed to get it over-with. Once he opened the door with the key Jason had  
given him, the teenager checked to be sure the house was empty before his  
clothes came off with the boy soon standing in the corner knowing that is where  
he was supposed to be till Jason got in to spank him again. His bruises were  
more prominent now naked in the corner as he chewed his lower lip knowing what a  
sight he presented to his boyfriend.

Jason closed and locked the door behind him, before he stepped into the sitting  
room. Shaking his head at the sight of his naked boyfriend in the corner, Jason  
sighed at the sight of the bruises still evident. He retrieved the hairbrush,  
and carried it over to the couch, sitting down with it next to him. "Come here,  
Tommy."

Tommy turned around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and slowly walked over  
to the couch knowing he deserved to be spanked for having worried Jason but more  
importantly having broken his promise to him. He chewed his lower lip and saw  
the hairbrush with his heart going up into his throat but he hardened his  
resolve not to fight his boyfriend. He lowered himself over Jason's lap without  
being told to or pulled over and let Jason rearrange him for his spanking. He  
then whimpered and held onto Jason's leg as he dreaded when that hairbrush would  
be picked up and applied to his prone bared backside.

Jason took his time getting Tommy settled so that his bottom was in the perfect  
place for a sound spanking. He rested his hand on his boyfriend's behind for a  
moment. "Remind me what this spanking is for."

"For worrying you Jase and for going into the battle when I knew my powers were  
going to let me down. I only had one more battle left but Jase you were going to  
die...I only wanted to help and ouch!" Tommy let out a gasped yelp when Jason  
didn't seem to like his explanation earning him a good smack to his bare  
bottom. "Okay...I shouldn't have been there and shouldn't have been so  
reckless."

Jason shook his head slowly. "You're not acting like you understand why you're  
getting this spanking. You didn't have your full powers. If you thought you knew  
how to fight the monster, you should have told me. You say you didn't want me to  
die – did it ever occur to you that I might feel the same way about you?"

"I am sorry Jase...Could only think about losing you and it consumed me...I  
couldn't lose you and was s...I was scared Jason...I was scared of losing my  
powers, you and the team." Tommy sighed and knew that he had to admit his  
feeling on having heard the news that he was losing his powers. "I...felt  
helpless...still do...Jason what if they attack and you guys need me? I...I  
can't help anymore."

"You have to trust us to be able to handle it," Jason replied, gently rubbing  
Tommy's back. "I understand how you must be feeling; but I can't worry about  
you. I have to know that you'll stay safe; even though it's difficult. You've  
lost your powers, and it isn't fair – but I expect you to be careful. I know  
you'd feel the same if it was me."

"Got that right Jase I would want you to be careful if you were powerless too."  
Tommy admitted and sighed nodding. "I won't get into the battle but it they come  
after me I will defend myself the best I can till you get there."

"I want you to be careful. That's all I ask." Jason was silent for a few  
moments, and then spoke again. "Are you ready for me to spank you now?"

Tommy didn't trust himself to say anything and just nodded. "Y…Yes I deserve to  
be spanked for worrying you yet again and risking my life. I will be more  
careful."

"I hope so. Because if I have to do this again, I will be using my belt."  
Looking grim, Jason began swatting Tommy's bare bottom hard, determined to get  
it through to his stubborn boyfriend's head – through his butt – that  
endangering himself was not an option.

Tommy cringed at the thought of Jason using his belt on his bared bottom.  
"No...Not the belt Jase...I won't do it again." He soon grunted when he felt the  
first smack to his prone bottom. "Ohh!" He hissed when Jason began to punish him  
in earnest wishing he'd not done something so stupid to upset his boyfriend  
never wanting to have hurt him. "I am so sorry Jase...I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy. And because I love you, I'm going to make sure you never  
put yourself in danger like this again." Jason tipped Tommy over his knee a  
little, exposing the crease where bottom met thighs, to smack the tender areas  
there, ensuring that Tommy would feel this every time he sat down.

"OOOOHHHH OWWWW JASE!" Tommy began to yelp when he felt his bottom pushed  
further forward getting his tender sit-spot peppered with hard spanks.  
"NOOOOOOO! JASE! PLEASE...IT HURTS!" He groaned and chewed his lower lip again  
knowing that his boyfriend hasn't even gotten to the brush yet. This was  
definitely going to be a long and sore afternoon and weekend!

"If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be a spanking." Jason knew that he probably  
sounded heartless, but he was determined never to have to see Tommy hurt again.  
All he had to do was remember his boyfriend lying on the ground... And as he  
thought that, Jason found the smacks he was delivering were getting harder.  
"Don't you ever put me through this again, Tommy."

"Ow…I won't." Tommy howled as the spanking got even worse and he was unable to  
do anything to stop it laying over his boyfriend's lap whimpering. "I AM SO  
SORRY JASON! I WON'T RISK MYSELF AGAIN WITHOUT POWERS! CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

"You won't lose me." Jason paused in the spanking, noticing how red and sore  
Tommy's bottom looked. He then picked up the hairbrush, and rested it on Tommy's  
bare bottom. "Never again, Tommy. I never want to have to do this again, you  
hear me?" He brought the hairbrush down in a hard swat on Tommy's right cheek,  
following with a matching swat on his left.

Tommy screamed when the solid wooden brush came down upon his very red and sore  
bottom with force defiantly getting Jason's message. He began to buck with yelps  
with every single swat, his dark eyes blurred with tears wanting to tear that  
brush from his boyfriend's hand. "AGHHHH OWWWWWW! GAHHHHH JAAAAASSSSSSOOOOON THAT HURTS! YEESSSSSS I HEEEEEEARRRR YOUOWWWWWWW! GAHHHHHHH I WILL BEHAAAAAAAAAVE PLEEEEEEEEAAAASE! STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The solid wooden brush continued to rain down on his sore cheeks even after  
Tommy gave up with a yelp having lost the battle to get away from Jason's lap.  
He soon just laid there whimpering and hating that brush right now vowing never  
to get in this position again and defiantly not anytime soon.

Jason landed a few more hard swats with the hairbrush, and then dropped it,  
feeling kind of sick to his stomach. Wanting nothing more than to have his  
boyfriend in his arms, he pulled Tommy up and into a tight embrace.

Tommy sobbed in his boyfriend's arms unable to hold it in any long considering  
how sore his bottom was. "I...am so s...ss..sorry Jase...I'll try and not so it  
again...defiantly not without p...powers...please forgive mmm...me?" The  
teenager cuddled up into his love's arms and hissed when his bottom touched  
Jason's leg. "Owww.."

"I forgive you, Tommy. I'll always forgive you." Jason kissed his forehead. "I know you're sorry. I love you." He held on tightly, reluctant to let go. He still couldn't get rid of that image of Tommy lying on the ground...

"Love you too Jase. Even when you spank me and man do you spank hard. Don't  
think I can still and won't for days I'll bet." Tommy smiled a little but then  
hissed when he moved forward and kissed his boyfriend. "Glad its Friday though  
man."

Jason smiled, and returned the kiss, holding his boyfriend tightly. "I spanked  
you hard, I know. But I'm serious about keeping you safe."

"I know." Tommy smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "So what do you  
want to do tonight? I know we did have a date planned but don't think going to  
the movies tonight is a good idea."

"We can just stay in – maybe watch a movie here," Jason suggested. "I can do  
some popcorn. We have soda in the fridge."

"Sounds great and we can make out without the usher getting in our face about it  
too." Tommy grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "And maybe some ice for my butt  
too?" He grunted as he moved a bit to get a movie not caring that he is naked  
finding a movie. "Got the movie...You get the sodas and the ice." He kissed  
Jason again and winced as he put the movie into the player before he laid back  
onto the couch on his front.

Jason headed into the kitchen, and got a couple of cans of soda and a bag of  
ice. He walked back into the sitting room, and sat down next to Tommy, reaching  
out to gently rub some of the sting out of his bottom.

Tommy hissed a bit but smirked as well when Jason rubbed his naked butt. "Don't  
start something you don't plan to finish Jase." He winked and opened his soda  
taking a sip of it. Taking the ice he groaned putting it onto his smoking ass.  
"Damn you really got my butt this time man."

"You deserved it." Jason kissed Tommy lightly to take the sting out of his  
words. "Don't do it again. I can't lose you, Tommy. I meant what I said. If I  
have to, I'll spank you again. And if you endanger yourself again, I will use my  
belt." He rubbed Tommy's shoulder lightly.

"I know Jase. I did deserve it and let's hope you don't have to use the belt  
next time cause man that would really hurt. I seem to lose my head when you're  
in trouble though but wouldn't change how I feel for anything even when my butt  
hurts in the end." He smiled and returned the kiss passionately. "One day I do  
hope I regain my powers and fight at your side again.

"But until that day comes, you'll stay out of the fight," Jason said. "I love  
you, Tommy." He sat back on the couch slightly.

"Love you too Jase baby." Tommy smiled and watched the movie with his boyfriend  
glad to finally at least have a quiet evening with Jason, even if his butt was  
sore again. The teenager snuggled even closer to Jason feeling even more in love  
with him than ever as they watched their movie forgetting for once that they  
were power rangers.


End file.
